User blog:XxMarioLover23xX/Opinions On Minecraft
I have been playing Minecraft for so long. In a couple of months, it would be 5 years since I've started. I want to point something about. Minecraft isn't good as it used to be. Some of you may agree, some of you may not. And I'm not saying that the game is terrible or anything like that. Some of you may get triggered about some of the things I say, but please don't start yelling at me. I hate it when I cannot state my opinion without getting hate for no reason. It has been happening a lot online lately, well, that's Internet. But anyways let's get to the point. Minecraft isn't as good as it used to be. Look at the past few updates. 1.12, good changes but the Parrots don't seem to fit into Minecraft. 1.11, awful update. It seems cool but the Woodland Mansions and Illagers seem to futuristic. 1.10, actually a decent update. I love the Polar Bears, Igloos, and new blocks. 1.9, probably Minecraft's big tipping point. PVP got ruined permanently (if it's added on other editions), the Elytra does NOT fit into Minecraft, the End has been changed majority, Shulkers don't look like some of the other "weird" mobs. Ugh, hated that update. I feel the Mojang team needs to start making updates like they used to. It seems too futuristic (exactly why Call Of Duty isn't as good as it used to be, this is what I heard from the people who have been playing for so long, not the little kids. COD = Child Online Daycare now) and doesn't fit into a survival-based game. Now another reason why Minecraft isn't as good anymore is because of the community (most part of it), this is probably where you'll get triggered or offended, but come on, it's true. What is the community filled with? A bunch of kids, I am a kid still but I am mainly talking about 5-8 year olds. You see Minecraft clothes, Minecraft cakes, Minecraft toys, Minecraft posters, Minecraft anything really. It IRRITATES me, Minecraft, Minecraft, Minecraft. My parents still think I'm into that kind of stuff. NUH UH! If I am given one of my Minecraft shirts in the morning even if there's no short sleeve clothes, and it's a hot day, I will wear a long sleeve shirt that's normal. And also, the little kids scream too much. Just look up videos and see how bad/annoying they are. Awful. Well hey, it isn't as bad as the Undertale community. Another part of the community I'm talking about, is the animations/YouTubers. The animations, are just plain awful. Terrible animation, terrible music, terrible everything. The YouTubers, some are good, some are bad. But lately, this new "trend", the 3AM stuff is annoying. It's click bait. I know RageElixer started it. And now I am starting to dislike him because of it. You did NOT find Herobrine, you did NOT find Entity 303, you did NOT get scared. It is FAKE (like Donald Trump's tweets, sorry had to)! And then have a bunch of kiddy fans like DanTDM or Stampy. They are okay as in terms of making videos, but some of it seems to childish and that's why I don't watch them much. Been findings better YouTubers over the past year actually. Sometimes this month will be exactly one year since I have been watching Markiplier (watching, not found. I knew him months before then). And the last part I want to say about the community is the servers. I enjoy the minigames a lot. Good minigames are on servers like Mineplex or Hypixel. You should check the servers out. But I don't want to talk about that. The chat/community. The chat is so annoying. There are baby role plays, sex role plays, Aphmau role plays, etc. These role plays are terrible and very cringeworthy. The sex role plays are SAD. Fake sex? Really? And then the baby role plays are terrible. You do not have to spam the chat about your stinky diaper or asking mommy to take you to daycare. And then the Aphmau role plays or Little Kelly (oh I have such a good flame but I cannot swear so I won't use it) role plays. Terrible. The role plays on servers on their videos are both equally as terrible. Another part of YouTube I hate. Almost any role play is terrible. Cannot stand it. Now I will end the blog. But before I do, I want to say this. Just because this Wiki is Minecraft-related does not mean I think you guys are terrible. You guys are great, and I appreciate of what you guys have done on this Wiki. I do not plan to leave the Wiki just because I am disliking Minecraft as time goes on. I actually do feel like a lot of this Wiki is on the good side of the community because I do not see some of the stuff I said above. I wanted to make this clear before I got hated or make it seem like I legitimately hate all of the Minecraft community, which I don't. Minecraft is a great game but lately it has gone downhill. I do not plan to leave the Wiki or stop playing. Thank you for reading. -Mario Category:Blog posts